What happened after?
by sesspuppy
Summary: What happened after the boys left the island? This continues Ralph's story. Lord of the Flies belongs to William Golding, I own nothing but the idea. I'm sorry if it's not great this is my first time writing a story. Please be honest with your reviews so that the next time I write a story I know how to make it better. Thank you :)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

January 1, 1961

It's been ten years since I left that ghastly island. When I was stranded there it felt like years passed. When in reality it was about a month. I decided that I didn't want any kid to go through that. So I became a survivalist and I teach kids how to survive if they are ever lost in the woods, mountain, or stranded on an island. Jack went to prison after the littluns told the cops what happened and Roger was in prison but with everything that happened to us he finally cracked after two years back home. He escaped from prison and became a psychopath. Jack was let out about 8 years ago. He was still a minor and didn't really kill anybody. That was all Roger.

January 2, 1961

Today I took the group out to camp in the woods. I taught them how to start a fire and how to scavenge for food. I showed them how to make traps for animals I had a couple of parents come with us just in case I needed their help. We spent about a week in the woods. I showed them that they can have fun but that they have to be serious about something's. I know that if these kids ever get lost, they'll survive and they won't end up like Jack or Roger did.

February 16, 1961

The group and I are going to hike through the mountains today. I am going to show them what kinds of animals and what kinds of food they can find in the mountains. I taught them how to make spears to catch fish with and I even showed them how to catch a fish. The boys and girls have a lot of fun learning all these things and I enjoy teaching them. One of the things I love most about this is that I can get to know the kids. I am very happy with the way my life is right now.

March 1, 1961

There is one thing I never told anybody. Every time that I see a fire I get flashbacks of what happened on the island. I still can't get all the horrors out of my head. Sometimes I wake up from nightmares about the island. I see Jack's face covered in war paint. I see the boar's head, I see Piggy's dead body and I see Simon's body being carried away by the waves. N matter how hard I try I can't forget the faces they had when they died.

March 2, 1961

I had another one of my nightmares. This time is was about the boys chasing me through the forest. Only this time there was no naval officer. I kept running and running but it seemed like I was running in slow motion. Every time I looked behind me I could see them getting closer and closer. I kept running but when I could see the cove I felt this sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a spear sticking out of me. I looked behind me and there was Jack holding the spear in my chest, but in the next second I saw the boar's head on Jack's body just smiled and the last thing that I heard it say was, "I told you this wouldn't end well." I woke up after that and I couldn't stop shaking. I sat there for almost an hour before going back to sleep.

March 15, 1961

I went to see a psychiatrist about my nightmares. I told him how they went and why I was having them. He said I should try clearing my mind before I go to sleep and that is should help my dream of nothing. I thought dreaming of nothing sounds a lot better than suffering through these nightmares. I tried it that night and I had no nightmares, no dreams at all really. I was very relieved after I woke up and I was ready for the day.

April 4, 1961

I planned a trip for the group to go to a theme park today. I had their parents sign permission slips for them to go and I asked for some parents to volunteer to go with us. It took about an hour to get there. As soon as we stopped I told the kids to stay together and to stay with their chaperone. After about 5 hours there we were all ready to leave. They all told how they had so much fun today and they hoped we could do it again sometime.

April 16, 1961

Last night I forgot to clear my mind and I ended up having another nightmare. I dreamt that I had switched places with Jack. I saw myself help kill Simon and I saw the hunters and myself chasing Jack through the forest just like they chased me. My dream shifted after that and I was in Simon's place. I could feel everything he had felt as he died. I could feel all the spears stabbing me and I could hear everybody yelling. The only difference was that no matter how much they stabbed me I didn't actually die. I could still feel all of it. The last thing I felt before I woke up was the tide carrying me away.

May 12, 1961

Today I was putting my group through a test. I was setting up cameras in the forest and I would watch them survive a day and night in a forest. I let their parents come watch if they wanted to so they could see their kids were safe. I watched as they used everything that I had taught them. They managed to find food, build shelters, start a fire, and managed to stick together through it all. The next morning I had told them that they had passed the test and I awarded them with their certificates. I watched as their parents congratulated them on passing. I thought to myself how I chose the right career because now I can teach kids how to survive.


End file.
